


Tear Out Your Tenderness

by actionkat



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal, Cannibalism, Dark Will Graham, Explicit Sexual Content, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder Kink, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Rough But Loving Sex, Top Will Graham, murder fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actionkat/pseuds/actionkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After surviving the fall, Will finally knows who he is and is ready to start this exciting new life with his lover. Meanwhile, Hannibal believes the best way to keep Will's affections is to prove he can stop killing, and live a quieter life. But what if the thrill of the hunt is exactly what Will aches for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear Out Your Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Howl by Florence and the Machine

Will was distracted as Hannibal set the elaborate meal in front of him, the table decorated to standards that he had never thought he would have lived in until a few months back. He caught the word 'lamb' as the other man set a piece of the entrée on his plate. Lamb. That was the exact problem that he couldn't get out of his head, the problem that was leading him to act as distant as he had acted many years back. The fact that it was actually lamb. Lamb, beef, pork, chicken, veal, and other fancy meats he couldn't bother to remember, were part of the revolving food choices in the kitchen that Hannibal cooked.

After they had survived the cliff, and managed to run away together successfully, Will had assumed that they would do some hunting together. After they killed the Red Dragon, he was ready, he wanted more. The excitement and absolute pleasure that Will had felt after killing was like no feeling he had ever experienced, and here he was willing to give Hannibal everything he ever wanted, yet the cannibal showed no interest. It wasn't like he hadn't hinted, multiple times in fact. But every attempt had ended the same way, with Hannibal changing the subject or turning his hint into an innuendo and the two falling into bed (or any flat surface available at the time).

"What?" He said, realizing that the other man was speaking to him.

Hannibal cut a piece of the meat for himself and sat down. "I asked if something was on your mind."

"Why haven't we gone hunting together since Dolarhyde?"

Will waited patiently for an answer, as Hannibal seemed to be contemplating his question. He was used to him doing this, planning everything he was going to say before speaking, making sure that whatever he said could in no way be misinterpreted whether intended or not.

The light haired man continued cutting his meal for a moment before looking up at Will again. "I was under the impression that you would prefer a quieter life. After we began our sexual and romantic ventures, I wished to prove to you that I am able to reinvent myself."

Will was taken back. "You'd stop killing. For me?"

"I would."

That wasn't the answer he expected. He continued to stare blankly at Hannibal until the other man went back to eating, trying to absorb this new information as well as contemplate a response to it. He had expected Hannibal to say something about how 'it was too dangerous to start so soon even if the police had declared them dead with their bodies missing in the Atlantic.' Or laugh, telling him that it had been human meat all along and it was all part of some manipulation, or a game of sorts, not that he hadn't been killing because he thought Will wouldn't approve of him. 

"Do you remember the conversation I had with Bedelia in our last session that I told you about?" He paused, allowing Hannibal to register his question, before he continued talking. "When I asked her if you were in love with me, and she asked me-"

"If you ached for me as well." Hannibal finished his sentence. "I remember."

Will pushed his chair out from the table. "If you remember that," standing up he took large steps over to where Hannibal was sitting across from him. "Then," he said grabbing the other man's arm and pulling him up as well, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he stared the light hairs man down, it was the look of a man ready to rip a heart out with his bare hands to consume it in one bite. "You must remember what I told you after that."

Hannibal took a sharp intake of breath as Will pulled him closer and continued. "Hannibal, I ache for you. Not a version of you that you create for me. I ache for the person you are, for everything you are, and everything you do. I didn't fall for this version of you that you wish to create," He tipped his head forward, placing a nip at the base of the man's neck before placing a quick kiss into the mark and looking back at him. "I fell for the man who took a bite out of Dolarhyde's neck." The smirk could practically be heard in his voice, "I ache for the things that hunger you. You've made me desire those excitements as well, don't take that away after all you did to make me realize my potential. I want to see blood in the moonlight again, I want to taste it on you, I want to feel that rush of power again, with you."

Will barely had time to register the feral growl that rose from Hannibal's throat before he was nearly knocked backwards as the other man attacked his mouth, parting his lips, he accepted the frantic kiss. Their tongues met in a rush of heat and need as Will pushed Hannibal against the wall, moving to mouth rough and wet along his lover's jawline to his neck, determined to leave multiple marks claiming this man. Everything about him, he was claiming as his own.

"Mine." Will growled against the warm neck of the other man, leaving damp kisses trailing to his Adam's apple, sucking on the skin. He could feel himself hardening just at the thought of the marks he planned to leave in the wake of his kisses, he shifted so that Hannibal's leg settled between his thighs, grinding his hips. "God, I want to hunt with you. Watch you take the life from someone's eyes, maybe that cashier who called us homos last week at the grocery store?" He breathed the words out as he reached his hand down to Hannibal's ass, taking a firm grip and pushing him closer against Will. Hannibal let out a breath as their clothed erections came into contact, it didn't seem like either of them would be getting over the novelty of being able to have this kind of welcome physical contact from the other any time they wanted. "I want you to lose control." Will whispered, rocking his hips into the other man.

Hannibal's eyes had changed when he looked up to meet his gaze, it was a look that could only scream danger, a look that would make any stranger run on sight. Desire coursed through Will's body as he returned the hungered look of the other man. "Make me." Hannibal spoke in a deep, sexual tone as his lips raised in the corners. It was a wicked smile. A challenge.

He lunged forward, swallowing the smile right off the man's face in a rush of tongues and teeth. Ripping at the buttons on Hannibal's suit as he tried to undress him as fast as possible, cursing the man for wearing such impossible clothes. The kiss was wet and sloppy as Will palmed Hannibal's nearly full erection through his slacks. He could feel his the pressure on his head as the taller man tangled his fingers in his dark hair, pushing him down. 

Smirking, Will dropped to his knees and undid the button of Hannibal's slacks. "I love it when you lose control. You are so composed; your person suit is so well build around you. Molded to your skin, but still a suit that can be removed at any time. The only people who see the real you, don't get to see you take it off until their final moments. It's a privilege to be the one who can rip that suit right off." He teased, as he lowered the man's pants painfully slow.

Hannibal hummed, hands tightening in his hair as Will hooked his fingers in the elastic of his underwear, pulling it down in a swift motion, his thick cock bobbed against his stomach as it was released from the confinement of clothing. Will wrapped his hand around the base, gently pulling back the foreskin as he took the tip of his lover's cock in his mouth. Hannibal pulled on Will's hair, fighting against the urge to buck into the tight warm heat of his mouth. Feeling his cock throb with interest as his lover moaned and yanked on his hair above him, Will palmed the crotch of his jeans, a sad attempt to relieve some of the pressure. Taking his head from the tip, he mouthed down the side, letting his teeth scrape gently as he went.

Hannibal groaned, his hands releasing from Will's hair and flying to the wall he was currently leaning against, grasping at anything within reach. The response filled Will with pride, taking a long lick up his shaft. He took the man in his mouth, hollowing his mouth as he went. The feeling of Hannibal's cock throb as it hit the back of his throat, nearly choking him, was almost enough to make him come on the spot.

"My god." He breathed, watching his lover practically swallow him whole. "I desire you more than I have ever desired anyone before. I want to feel you inside of me. Make me lose control, Will."

Will made a deep sound as he removed his lips from Hannibal's fully hardened cock, he looked up at him through hooded eyes, his lips dripping with spit and precum. "You talking like that is almost as hot as how you looked before we fell off the cliff."

"Shot?"

"No." He licked a trail up from Hannibal's belly button to his collarbone as he stood up. "Like a killer."

Hannibal used the hand that still rested on the back of Will's neck to pull him into yet another messy kiss, their tongues exploring the land of each other's mouths that they had mapped out so well already. He sucked the bottom lip of the other man into his mouth; he tasted himself, as well as a dark and musky taste that was truly just 'Will'. He bit down, sharp pointed teeth breaking the skin; he tasted the metallic hint of blood that was drawn from the man's lip. Will moaned, pushing them closer together again. Hannibal sucked at Will’s cut lip, drawing blood from it, he felt the other man groan into his mouth as the red fluid was shared between them. "Take off your clothes." He spoke in a demanding tone, referring to the fact that one of them was still in a shirt and unzipped jeans, as he pushed at the hem of his shirt.

Reluctantly taking a step back, Will tugged at the hem of his tee, pulling it over his head in a swift motion. Hannibal watched him with hungry eyes as his muscles ripped with the movement, showing off the toned body normally hidden by clothing, tongue darting out to moisten his dry and swollen lips. Watching as a drop of blood rolled from the corner of his mouth to his chin.

"Beautiful." Hannibal said, breathing in the intoxicatingly scent of Will's arousal as he smirked and pulled down his jeans and boxers in a one swift movement. Will's cock was leaking at the tip, bright and pink, as it was released from his clothes. He licked the smear of blood on Will’s face, relishing the taste and sounds the man made as his tongue ran from his chin to his lips, he paused on the man writhing under his movements, murmuring in the corner of his mouth before sucking at the wound. Drinking up the sweet liquid still leaking from the open bite. “There is a fine line between pain and pleasure, my dear Will.”

He gasped at the sensation, unidentifiable words slurring from his mouth, as he bucked his hips toward Hannibal desperate for any amount of fiction to relieve his straining cock. “God,” He moaned, tipping his neck back, allowing Hannibal’s lips to drag down and nip at his neck.

“God is a little professional, and we seem to be past that. Wouldn’t you say? Although, I would not be opposed to playing with ‘Dr. Lecter’ sometime.”

Will chuckled in between gasps and little moans as his neck was bitten, his hands grasping and exploring any flesh in reach. “Are we going to fuck,” he paused, catching the other man’s eyes before finishing his sentence. “Dr. Lecter?”

“And here I thought we had passed the lack of intimacy ‘fucking’ holds.”

“I don’t care what you want to call it, but I need you to be inside you, now. Lube?”

Hannibal gave a devilish grin, breaking contact to dig through the pocket of his pants that had long since been discarded on the floor. Will used to wonder if Hannibal really was the devil, if he had sold his soul to a man made of sin and fire, mingled his body with his own. They had long since stopped being two individuals, becoming one consciousness split between two bodies. His thoughts weren’t his own anymore, and nor was Hannibal’s, they had conjoined, connection fused by the voice of the other in their head. Maybe it was the devil whispering to him, but if that was so, he was whispering in the devil’s head in return.  
The moment the small bottle was in reach, Will ripped it impatiently from Hannibal’s hand and pulled the man in to lock their lips back together again, grinding their hard and leaking cocks together, their mingling precum helping them glide together smoothly. Will maneuvered the kiss to slowly push them to the wood floor, cold against their burning skin. The bite on his lip stung, filling him with pleasure and heightening every other sense as they kissed, in a sloppy and desperate manner, frantic to consume each other in every way possible.

Hannibal was pushed back, watching the other man move to sit between his legs as he hoisted himself up on his elbows. Will looked him up and down with hungry eyes, admiring the man who was now at his mercy. Will nudged his legs open further, popping the lip open on the lube and squeezing it on his fingers. Their eyes met in a mess of need and passion, Will smirked and trailed from Hannibal’s cock down to trace his fingers around his hole.

He moaned, pushing back against Will’s teasing finger. “You better be planning to follow through with all that talk.” He said, gasping as the finger began to enter him.

Will threw him a controlled look, “You don’t need to worry about that.” He pushed his finger in deeper, crooking it at a sudden angle, making Hannibal hum in contentment, his back arching up as his prostate was grazed. Will leaned in, lowering his voice. “In a few minutes, you’ll be screaming my name.”

He could feel every move Will made as his finger pumped in and out, every so often brushing his prostate in the most teasing way possible, enough to make him crave more, but not enough to give him the release he so badly wanted. He choked out a demand for more, through his haze of moans and grunts. Will removed his finger in one swift movement; quickly squeezing some more lube and inserting his index and middle finger back inside of the writhing man.

He moved his fingers, watching as Hannibal laid back on the floor, scratching the floor with his nails as he reached for anything to hold on to. “Until recently, I never thought I’d have the great Chesapeake Ripper under me like this, completely at my mercy. You’d let me do anything to you, wouldn’t you?” Hannibal made a sharp sound, pushing down toward Will’s fingers, trying to get them deeper. “I bet you’d even let me kill you.”

Hannibal gasped, arching his back, the sound audible as his nails dragged on the hard floor. 

“You like that idea, don’t you? Talking about how I would kill you, with my hands, like we discussed before. But, I don’t want to kill you anymore, love.” Will dragged his tongue across Hannibal’s belly button, going up his chest, fingers still inside the other man. He wrapped his lips around Hannibal’s nipple and sucked, watching with glee as the other man tangled a hand in his hair, keeping him in place.

“Will.” He said in a voice resembling a whine.

“Told you you’d be screaming my name soon.” He breathed, moving his tongue around Hannibal’s chest, tasting the salty flesh. “God, I want to taste you.” He moaned, nipping at the skin under his mouth. Contemplating for a moment, he bit down harder, making the man under him flinch as Will tasted the blood trickle into his mouth from the small cut of his bite as it welled from the wound. He dragged his lips across the blood, smearing it along Hannibal’s chest. “You taste divine.”

Hannibal grunted, pushing up. “Stop teasing.”

Will’s wolfish grin returned, moving back down between Hannibal’s open legs. He removed his fingers, ignoring the other man’s whine at the loss as they were removed, he slicked up his cock with the lube bottle still held in his hand. He pressed the tip of his slick cock against Hannibal’s hole, relishing in the moans and mumbled words of praise from the man below him as he slowly pushed inside of him. He stilled about halfway, waiting for Hannibal to adjust to him before thrusting the rest of the way. 

“You-“ His voice was cut off as Hannibal’s legs wrapped around his back, pushing him in to the base of his shaft, making them both inhale quickly at the feeling of having him fully inside. 

Will grunted, taking a moment before beginning to thrust into the other man. The sounds of their mutual pleasure filled the room; he could see Hannibal’s cock leaking between them, as well as see the blood from his bite that has welled up starting to drip along his chest in droplets. Will ducked his head, taking Hannibal in a kiss, their teeth clanked together between the mess of tongue and moans that kept slipping into each other’s open mouths. 

Determined to make Hannibal scream, Will adjusted his angle up, testing different trusts before he finally got one that made the cannibal tip his head back and let out a low noise in the back of his throat. Will moved his lips to the man’s chest, sucking at the blood dripping down Hannibal’s chest as he repeatedly hit the spot in him that he knew would make his lover scream.

“Will!” Hannibal gasped loudly, reaching his arms up to grip onto the thrusting man above him, looking him deep in the eyes and letting out a demand. “Harder.”

Happy to comply, Will shifted his position, thrusting hard and fast into the man moaning his name. The dining room that had smelled of the lamb Hannibal had cooked for dinner was now over powered by the smell of sex and blood, filled with the sound of the two as they shared pleasure together, on the floor of the room they so often held small dinner parties in. 

“Harder.” Hannibal demanded again before shoving Will over and swinging his leg over him, straddling him on the floor. Will’s face flashed with confusion before switching to a look of sinful joy and adjusting his body under his lover’s.

Hannibal positioned himself over the other man, feeling the blood drip down his chest onto Will’s as he lowered himself back onto his hard and waiting cock. Will’s hips rose to meet his as he sunk down, quivering at the sensation when he felt the man’s cock brush once again against his prostate.

Will gasped, digging his nails into the soft flesh of the other man’s thighs, guiding him as he rode, hard and fast, on him. “N-not gonna last.” He moaned. “Hannibal.”

Hannibal hummed in agreement, reaching down; he used his index finger to smear the drips of blood along the other man’s chest, circling his nipple, the action making Will gasp out his name again. “’M close.” 

“Oh god.” He moaned, pulling Hannibal down, forcing his tongue into his mouth. The taste of blood filled both their mouths from the smears still on Will’s lips, the metallic tang excited them as they kissed. Sloppy and with too much tongue, the kiss was halfhearted as they got closer to climax, both settling for half open mouthed kisses and half moaning into each other.

Their movements became fast as they grew closer to climax, Hannibal came first, screaming Will’s name as he released, digging his fingers into the man’s chest as his release reached him, with thick ropes of come landing between them on his stomach. The sight and sound alone of Hannibal in such a state of pleasure was enough to make Will follow, emptying himself inside of his lover with strangled grunt, leaving deep crescent shaped marks from his nails on the man’s thighs.

Lifting himself off, Hannibal collapsed on the floor, feeling Will immediately curl into his side with a sigh, the dark colored locks of his lover’s hair brushing against his chin. Both their bodies were sticky with sweat and other bodily fluids, making every movement feel heavy and wet. He ducked his head in Will’s hair, smelling the fresh scent of sex on his lover. 

“Did I follow through on all that talk?” Will asked, eyes flickering up at him.

Hannibal felt a smile grow on his lips. “Always. Next time we should maybe try to make it to the bedroom, though, I hate to admit I’m not twenty anymore.”

He felt Will’s chest move with laughter against him as he stretched. “I think I’m with you on that one.” He said sitting up and grabbing his shirt that has been abandoned on the floor, using it to clean off his stomach. 

Hannibal sighed, stretching his arms out before sitting up. “That was immensely pleasurable.”

Will smirked, making a sound in agreement as he tossed him his come-covered shirt to clean up with, He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it more than it already was. “Now,” He stated, offering Hannibal a hand to help him up. “How about we take a shower and discuss when you want to take me to go hunting with you.”

“I would like nothing more, my dear Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
